The invention relates to devices and methods for removing tissue from body passageways, such as removal of atherosclerotic plaque from arteries, utilizing a rotational atherectomy device.
A variety of techniques and instruments have been developed for use in the removal or repair of tissue in arteries and similar body passageways. A frequent objective of such techniques and instruments is the removal of atherosclerotic plaques in a patient""s arteries. Atherosclerosis is characterized by the buildup of fatty deposits (atheromas) in the intimal layer (under the endothelium) of a patient""s blood vessels. Very often over time, what initially is deposited as relatively soft, cholesterol-rich atheromatous material hardens into a calcified atherosclerotic plaque. Such atheromas restrict the flow of blood, and therefore often are referred to as stenotic lesions or stenoses, the blocking material being referred to as stenotic material. If left untreated, such stenoses can cause angina, hypertension, myocardial infarction, strokes and the like.
Rotational atherectomy procedures have become a common technique for removing such stenotic material. Such procedures are used most frequently to initiate the opening of calcified lesions in coronary arteries. Most often the rotational atherectomy procedure is not used alone, but is followed by a balloon angioplasty procedure, which, in turn, is very frequently followed by placement of a stent to assist in maintaining patentcy of the opened artery. For non-calcified lesions, balloon angioplasty most often is used alone to open the artery, and stents often are placed to maintain patentcy of the opened artery. Studies have shown, however, that a significant percentage of patients who have undergone balloon angioplasty and had a stent placed in an artery experience stent restenosisxe2x80x94i.e., blockage of the stent which most frequently develops over a period of time as a result of excessive growth of scar tissue within the stent. In such situations an atherectomy procedure is the preferred procedure to remove the excessive scar tissue from the stent (balloon angioplasty being not very effective within the stent), thereby restoring the patentcy of the artery.
Several kinds of rotational atherectomy devices have been developed for attempting to remove stenotic material. In one type of device, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,134 (Auth), a burr covered with an abrasive cutting material such as diamond particles is carried at the distal end of a flexible drive shaft. The burr is rotated at high speeds (typically, e.g., in the range of about 150,000-190,000 rpm) while it is advanced across the stenosis. As the burr is removing stenotic tissue, however, it blocks blood flow. Once the burr has been advanced across the stenosis, the artery will have been opened to a diameter equal to or only slightly larger than the maximum outer diameter of the burr. Frequently more than one size burr must be utilized to open an artery to the desired diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,438 (Shturman) shows another atherectomy device having a drive shaft with a section of the drive shaft having an enlarged diameter, at least a segment of this enlarged diameter section being covered with an abrasive material to define an abrasive segment of the drive shaft. When rotated at high speeds, the abrasive segment is capable of removing stenotic tissue from an artery. Though this atherectomy device possesses certain advantages over the Auth device due to its flexibility, it also is capable only of opening an artery to a diameter about equal to the diameter of the enlarged diameter section of the drive shaft.
The invention provides a rotational atherectomy device having a flexible, elongated, rotatable drive shaft with an eccentric enlarged diameter section. At least part of the eccentric enlarged diameter section has a tissue removing surfacexe2x80x94typically an abrasive surfacexe2x80x94to define a tissue removing segment of the drive shaft. When placed within an artery against stenotic tissue and rotated at sufficiently high speeds (e.g., in the range of about 20,000 rpm to about 200,000 rpm) the eccentric nature of the enlarged diameter section of the drive shaft causes such section to rotate in such a fashion as to open the stenotic lesion to a diameter substantially larger than the outer diameter of the enlarged diameter section. Preferably the eccentric enlarged diameter section of the drive shaft has a center of mass spaced radially from the rotational axis of the drive shaft, facilitating the ability of the device to open the stenotic lesion to a diameter substantially larger than the outer diameter of the enlarged diameter section. Typically this is achieved by spacing the geometric center of the eccentric enlarged diameter section of the drive shaft away from the rotational axis of the drive shaft. Such spacing of the geometric center from the rotational axis of the drive shaft can also be accomplished in rotational atherectomy devices having an eccentric tissue removal section with a diameter that is not enlarged, or by attaching an eccentric abrasive burr to a drive shaft. The rotational atherectomy device of the invention is capable of opening stenotic lesions to a diameter sufficiently large that balloon angioplasty is not needed to complete the procedure. The device is particularly useful for cleaning out partially blocked stents.